villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Son Hyuk
Son Hyuk is villain of ATHENA: Goddess of War and he is leader of ATHENA, a terrorist organization who is the public enemy of South Korea. he played by Cha Seung-won. Life Past Son Hyuk grew up to Korean Immigrants in America after moving there at Nine he studied Harvard Law when he faced racial prejudice later he become firefighter in LA at young age during LA Riots Son-hyuk see a young girl cried for help who trapped in the building it turns out she is Korean and Son-hyuk saved nine year old orphan named Yoon Hye-in. riots left their families's lives persisted both Son Hyuk and Hye In grew up like brothers and sisters. Working with Cia Son Hyuk become agent once worked for the CIA and is now the head of the East Asian branch of the DIS—the fictional equivalent of the United States Department of Homeland Security. Son Hyuk's goal to ruled the world by terrorism he also recurrit Hye-in as black agent for NST. Leader of ATHENA his rise as leader of ATHENA had become bigger threat of South Korea and USA NST hired Lee Jung-woo (who was in love with Hye-in) to team up with other agents. Son Hyuk met Han Jae-hui who is daughter of NST agent (who worked with Athena) and ex girlfriend whom they shard one night stand and meet again when Jung-woo lead his group to saved to President's daughter from hostage and Hye in who become double agent who fallen in love with Jung-woo and become couple. she served as right hand woman of him. he met Han Jae-hui who was his comdae's daughter and Jung-woo's ex girlfriend whom they shared one night stand Arrested Son-hyuk was arrested by NST and Jung-woo cofemnted Hye-in about her work with Son-hyuk she amdit to him that Son-hyuk was protecter Death Jung-woo was raged by Jae-hui's death and blamed Son-hyuk for made Hye-in as killer. Jung-woo shot Andy and beaten Son-hyuk later Hye-in appeared to save Jung-woo and Son-hyuk grinned to see Jung-woo in hell. Hye-in pointed her gun towards Son-hyuk and shoots several times into his chest she ready to commit suicide in front to Jung-woo who was shocked but Son Hyuk stopped her by shot on the gun and begged her to live and dies while he hold her hand. Personality Son Hyuk was ruthless and a cold-hearted man who wants active his goal to ruled along with Hye-in. he sees Hye-in with Jung-woo which caused jealous rage. Hye-in viewed him as friend and foster brother. thouget he care for Hye-in he kills people with no remorse include Han Jae-hui. Gallery A06-00034.jpg Athena09-00016.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-29-23h47m35s213.png 791_1.jpg Athena01-00039.jpg Myscreencaps4751a.jpg Athena09-00057.jpg Csw-athena05f.jpg Cswathena05j.jpg A1000032.jpg Athena_14-00001.jpg A1000050.jpg 50124011.jpg A1000085.jpg Athena16-00004.jpg Athena05-00002.jpg Athena08-00024.jpg Athena07-00023.jpg Athena_14-00022.jpg A1000112.jpg 791_14.jpg Sonhyuk.jpg Trivia *He was similar of Bane who protected Talia as child just Son Hyuk saved Hye-in's life then he falls in love with her as woman just like Bane had feelings for Talia. *Unlike Baik San and Vick from IRIS he was tragic character whose goal which lead his downfall. *Cha Seung-won who played him also starting as North Korean commander in 71 Into the Fire with Top (who played Vick in IRIS) *he also to equal to Jin Sa-woo who is friend of Kim Hyun-jun and feelings for Seung-hee Choi. *it possible that Son-hyuk met Baik San *His love for Hye-in become insane like Shunji Kimura and Harry Borrison Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Guardians Category:Love Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Spy Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Hero's Lover